Posion girl
by Kittyraven
Summary: A short fluffy TomGinny songfic written by the author formally known as Miss Madison. Please r&r and let me know what you think.


**Poison Girl**

**A/N: Omg I'm back! (check my profile if you actually wanna know wtf Im talking about) But anyways yes I am back and what better of a way**

**to announce that I am back then with a songfic gin & tonic style! Yeah thats right there are not enough Gin & tonic fics out there so I shall do my**

**very best to contribute! I mean seriously c'mon 19 pages thats it? Thats all there is at We can do better than that so...here I go...**

**reveiw please, flame if you really dont have anything better to do...but nice comments are totally smiled upon. :-) Also if there are any spell check **

**nerds out there...I dont have spell check, I will go back & check the spellings BUT if there are mistakes (as I am sure there will be) I dont wanna hear**

**about them. With all this said...I hope you enjoy this little song fic. The song is called "Posion girl" by HIM and this songfic takes place right after **

**Harry broke up with Ginny at the end of hbp. Ginny POV. **

I stand there, watching him as he turns his back on me and so I turn my back on him. Im not really sure what to think, I know that its for a good reason, this break

up, so that I'll be safe and out of harms way and that everything will be ok. But everything is not ok. And nothing has ever been ok for me since the end of my first

year, I am always trying to forget about that year but I never can because I have relized a number of things from my experiences in my first year and my experiences

with trust, with being lied to, with love, with the chamber, and even, losing someone that you cared about even though they did lie to me for an entire year almost, but I

can't help missing him, I think apart of me will always miss him, and sometimes at night mostly, I'll get this strange feeling that someone is watching me, I know I sound

like a psycho who needs to be sent to St. Mungos but I am beng truthful, also there are the dreams I have. Of him and him returning into my life. But that would be impossible.

...At least I tried to tell myself that.

_I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl_

A prey she was for the cruelty of love  
While its serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart  
The coldest kiss love ceased to exist  
While we grew apart like never before  
  
I had just made it back from the train station to my home, or as it is more commonly referred to as, the burrow. I walk up the stairs, down the long hallway

and into my room, I shut the door and throw all my things unto the floor, then I colapse onto my bed. It isn't as soft as the ones they have at Hogwarts

but I decide that it doesn't really matter how the bed fells as I turn unto my side, looking out of a window and I notice something, something big, in the sky.

It hit me then after stairing out the window for a few minutes, that what I was stairing at, that big sparkly thing up in the sky, above my house,

was the dark mark. I was about to turn around and grab my wand from my school things when I heard the door to the front of my house being forcefully opened.

I could hear screaming, crying and alot of things such as vases, and statues being broken, flung all over the floor like useless garbage. Finaly I was able to take my

wand out o my school things but I realized that it was too late as my door to my room was flung open, and instead of the door being where it should have been stood

something else. Someone else. I knew at once who it was, Voldemort, the dark lord, everyones nightmare was standing right infront of me and all I could do was

wonder, I wondered if he still remembered me, and if not well, I wouldn't be surprised...nothing ever went right in my life.

He stepped closer to me, bearly an inch between us, I couldn't see his face for he was covered from head t toe in a long black cloak. He slowly reached a hand

up towards his head, removing the hood of his cloak, allowing me to see his face. I was expecting to see what Harry Potter had told me what he looked like now,

a man, hardly human at all resembleing a snake with chalk white skin and blood red eyes. But instead I was stairing up at the man who left me, lied to me, made me do horrible

things, haunted me in my dreams and yet...I missed him. "Ginny...It's been too long." He spoke very quietly, almost in a whisper as he leaned down to place his lips

ontop of mine.

_the fire in her eyes  
grew dim and then died  
as the poison inside  
reached her heart_

And the coldest kiss  
faith ceased to exist  
as we grew apart  
like never before

Very slowly he pulled away from me and all I could say was his name before I fainted in his arms.

_I did it all just for her  
I did it all just for her  
And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl_

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep, but the moment I woke up I remembered everything and so I tried to sit up, I tried to scream but I found that something was

holding me tightly...It was Tom. I was in a very nice bedroom, decorated in this victorian style, has always been a favorite style of mine, dolls lined the shelves and the bed was

large, very soft and white with little flowers decorating the bottom of the sheets. I was also in Tom's arms, in his lap. He had his hand in my hair, brushing the dark red strands

with his fingers. He smiled at me and I relized that I could talk again so I asked him to explain wht had happened, why the death eatters broke into my house, and what did he want with

me? I had another question too but I didn't want to ask that yet, the question was "is my family ok?" because I had a bad feeling when I even thought up the question.

He then allowed me to sit up, but I was still in his lap, in his arms and he began to speak.

He told me that he had never forgotten me, that his older self had found the diary, tried to revive it but instead he got his younger self out of the diary, a very big mistake for his older self

because Tom killed him and took his place. He also told me that he had the death eatters break into my house to find me, and bring me back to him, but he had doubts in his

death eatters so he came along with them. He said he had missed me for what felt like an eternity, that he'd never lie to me again and that he never ment to hurt me.

I dont know why but I found myself believing him more and more as he spoke.

_And love's heart is death  
For me and my poison girl _

He tilted my chin up with a finger, and then he kissed me and I found myslf kissing him back with as much need and as much passion as his own kisses held.

_In this poison world_


End file.
